ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Poster
, ca. 1899.jpg]] A poster is any piece of printed paper designed to be attached to a wall or vertical surface.Peter. (1999). Scientist's Guide to Poster Presentations. New York: Kluwer. ISBN 978-0-306-46076-0. Typically posters include both textual and graphic elements, although a poster may be either wholly graphical or wholly text. Posters are designed to be both eye-catching and informative. Posters may be used for many purposes. They are a frequent tool of advertisers (particularly of events, musicians and films), propagandists, protestors and other groups trying to communicate a message. Posters are also used for reproductions of artwork, particularly famous works, and are generally low-cost compared to original artwork. The modern poster, as we know it, however, dates back to the 1840s and 1850s when the printing industry perfected colour lithography and made mass production possible." Stephen Eskilson, Graphic Design: A New History, Yale University Press, 2012, pp. 43-7. History , 1891]] Introduction According to the French historian Max Gallo, "for over two hundred years, posters have been displayed in public places all over the world. Visually striking, they have been designed to attract the attention of passers-by, making us aware of a political viewpoint, enticing us to attend specific events, or encouraging us to purchase a particular product or service."Gallo, Max, The Poster in History, (2002) W.W. Norton The modern poster, as we know it, however, dates back to the mid-nineteenth century, when several separate but related changes took place. First, the printing industry perfected colour lithography and made mass production of large and inexpensive images possible. Second, government censorship of public spaces in countries like France was lifted. And finally, advertisers began to market mass-produced consumer goods to a growing populace in urban areas.Elizabeth Guffey, Posters: A Global History, Reaktion: 2015, pp. 8-9. "In little more than a hundred years", writes poster expert John Barnicoat, "it has come to be recognized as a vital art form, attracting artists at every level, from painters like Toulouse-Lautrec and Mucha to theatrical and commercial designers."Barnicoat, John, Posters: A Concise History, (1985) Thames and Hudson They have ranged in styles from Art Nouveau, Symbolism, Cubism, and Art Deco to the more formal Bauhaus and the often incoherent hippie posters of the 1960s. Mass production Posters, in the form of placards and posted bills, have been used since earliest times, primarily for advertising and announcements. Purely textual posters have a long history: they advertised the plays of Shakespeare and made citizens aware of government proclamations for centuries. However, the great revolution in posters was the development of printing techniques that allowed for cheap mass production and printing, including notably the technique lithography which was invented in 1796 by the German Alois Senefelder. The invention of lithography was soon followed by chromolithography, which allowed for mass editions of posters illustrated in vibrant colours to be printed. Developing art form By the 1890s, the technique had spread throughout Europe. A number of noted French artists created poster art in this period, foremost amongst them Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, Jules Chéret, Eugène Grasset, Adolphe Willette, Pierre Bonnard, Louis Anguetin, Georges de Feure and Henri-Gabriel Ibels.The modern poster by Arsène Alexandre Chéret is considered to be the "father" of advertisement placards. He was a pencil artist and a scene decorator, who founded a small lithography office in Paris in 1866. He used striking characters, contrast and bright colours, and created over 1000 advertisements, primarily for exhibitions, theatres, and products. The industry soon attracted the service of many aspiring painters who needed a source of revenue to support themselves. Chéret developed a new lithographic technique that suited better the needs of advertisers: he added a lot more colour which, in conjunction with innovative typography, rendered the poster much more expressive. Not surprisingly, Chéret is said to have introduced sex in advertising or, at least, to have exploited the feminine image as an advertising ploy. In contrast with those previously painted by Toulouse-Lautrec, Chéret's laughing and provocative feminine figures, often called "chérettes," meant a new conception of art as being of service to advertising. Posters soon transformed the thoroughfares of Paris, making the streets into what one contemporary called "the poor man’s picture gallery."Roger Marx, Masters of the Poster, 1896–1900 (New York, 1977), p. 7. Their commercial success was such that some fine artists took up poster design in earnest. Some of these artists were, like Alphonse Mucha, in great demand and theatre stars personally selected their own favorite artist to do the poster for an upcoming performance. The popularity of poster art was such that in 1884 a major exhibition was held in Paris. Golden age of the poster By the 1890s, poster art had widespread usage in other parts of Europe, advertising everything from bicycles to bullfights. By the end of the 19th century, during an era known as the Belle Époque, the standing of the poster as a serious artform was raised even further. Between 1895 and 1900, Jules Chéret created the Maîtres de l'Affiche (Masters of the Poster) series that became not only a commercial success, but is now seen as an important historical publication. Alphonse Mucha and Eugène Grasset were also influential poster designers of this generation, known for their Art Nouveau style and stylized figures, particularly of women. Advertisement posters became a special type of graphic art in the modern age. Poster artists such as Théophile Steinlen, Albert Guillaume, Leonetto Cappiello, Henri Thiriet and others became important figures of their day, their art form transferred to magazines for advertising as well as for social and political commentary.. Indeed, as design historian Elizabeth Guffey notes, “As large, colourful posters began to command the spaces of public streets, markets and squares, the format itself took on a civic respectability never afforded to Victorian handbills.”Guffey, op cit, p. 13. In the United States, posters underwent a slightly different evolution. By the 1850s, the advent of the travelling circus brought colourful posters to tell citizens that a carnival was coming to town. While many of these posters were beautifully printed, the earliest were mass-produced woodcuts; that technique, as well as their subject matter, crowded style, and bright colors, was often derided by contemporary critics. As chromo-lithography began to reshape European posters, American artists began to take the medium more seriously. Indeed, with work of designers like Edward Penfield or Will Bradley gained an audience in Europe as well as America. Decline and resurgence Challenged by newer modes of advertising, the poster as a communicative form began to decline after the First World War. Civic groups had long assailed the poster, arguing that the form made public spaces ugly. But the real threat to posters came from newer forms of advertising. Mass-market magazines, radio and later television, and bill-boards all cut into advertiser’s marketing budgets. While posters continued to be made and advertised products, they were no longer considered a primary form of advertising. More and more, posters purpose shifted toward political and decorative uses. Indeed, by the mid 1960s, posters were reborn as part of a broader counter-cultural shift. By 1968 the poster craze was described as "half way between a passing fashion and a form of mass hysteria." David Kunzle, Posters of Protest: The Posters of Political Satire in the U.S., 1966–1970 (New York, 1971), p. 14. Sometimes called a “second golden age” or "postermania"Hilton Kramer, ‘Postermania’, New York Times Magazine (11 February 1968). however, this resurgence of popularity saw posters used as decoration and self-expression as much as public protest or advertising. Guffey, op cit, 127. Commercial uses By the 1890s, poster art had widespread usage in other parts of Europe, advertising everything from bicycles to bullfights. Many posters have had great artistic merit. These include the posters advertising consumer products and entertainment, but also events like the World's Fairs and Colonial Exhibitions. Political uses ," in a New Philadelphia High School classroom.|200px]] Other times of great turmoil also produced great posters. The first widespread use of illustrated posters for political ends occurred during the First World War. War bond drives and recruitment posters soon replaced commercial advertisements. German graphic designers, who had pioneered the simple Sachplakat style in the years leading up to the war, applied their talents to the war effort. Artists working for the Allied cause also made over their art in wartime, as well. The 1960s saw the rise of pop art and protest movements throughout the West; both made great use of posters and contributed to the poster's revitalization at this time. Perhaps the most acclaimed posters were those produced by French students during the so-called "événements" of May 1968. During the 1968 Paris student riots and for years to come, Jim Fitzpatrick's stylized poster of Marxist revolutionary Che Guevara (based on the photo Guerrillero Heroico), also became a common youthful symbol of rebellion.Che Guevara: Revolutionary & Icon, by Trisha Ziff, Abrams Image, 2006, pg 19 After the September 11 attacks, in the United States, public schools across the country posted "In God We Trust" framed posters in their "libraries, cafeterias and classrooms." The American Family Association supplied several 11-by-14-inch posters to school systems. Poster printing Many printing techniques are used to produce posters. While most posters are mass-produced, posters may also be printed by hand or in limited editions. Most posters are printed on one side and left blank on the back, the better for affixing to a wall or other surface. Pin-up sized posters are usually printed on A3 Standard Silk paper in full colour. Upon purchase, most commercially available posters are often rolled up into a cylindrical tube to allow for damage-free transportation. Rolled-up posters can then be flattened under pressure for several hours to regain their original form. It is possible to use poster creation software to print large posters on standard home or office printers. Types of poster designs Many posters, particularly early posters, were used for advertising products. Posters continue to be used for this purpose, with posters advertising films, music (both concerts and recorded albums), comic books, and travel destinations being particularly notable examples. Propaganda and political posters poster, 1921]] During the First and Second World Wars, recruiting posters became extremely common, and many of them have persisted in the national consciousness, such as the "Lord Kitchener Wants You" posters from the United Kingdom, the "Uncle Sam wants you" posters from the United States, or the "Loose Lips Sink Ships" postershttp://www.mlcsmith.com/graphics/not_mine/tits.html that warned of foreign spies. Also in Canada, they were widespread. Posters during wartime were also used for propaganda purposes, persuasion, and motivation, such as the famous Rosie the Riveter posters which exhorted women workers to work in factories during World War II. The Soviet Union also produced a plethora of propaganda posters, some of which became iconic representations of the Great Patriotic War. During the democratic revolutions of 1989 in Central and Eastern Europe the poster was very important weapon in the hand of the opposition. Brave printed and hand-made political posters appeared on the Berlin Wall, on the statue of St. Wenseslas in Prague and around the unmarked grave of Imre Nagy in Budapest and the role of them was indispensable for the democratic change. An example of an influential political poster is Shepard Fairey's Barack Obama "HOPE" poster. Movie posters poster for Ranch 10, a Western-themed play by Harry Meredith which opened in New York City in August 1882]] The film industry quickly discovered that vibrantly coloured posters were an easy way to sell their pictures. Today, posters are produced for most major films, and the collecting of movie posters has become a major hobby. The record price for a poster was set on November 15, 2005 when US$690,000 was paid for a poster of Fritz Lang's 1927 film Metropolis from the Reel Poster Gallery in London. Other early horror and science fiction posters are known to bring tremendous prices as well, with an example from The Mummy realizing $452,000 in a 1997 Sotheby's auction, and posters from both The Black Cat and Bride of Frankenstein selling for $334,600 in various Heritage Auctions.http://movieposters.ha.com/common/search_results.php?ic=homepage_search&Nty=1&N=54+790+231 The 1931 Frankenstein 6-sheet poster, of which only 1 copy is known to exist, is considered to be the most valuable film poster in the world.BIRD GEI Consultoria Idiomas. "http://birdgei.com/2012/02/07/film-posters/" Travel posters Poster advertising or proposing a travel destination, or simply artistically articulating a place have been made. An example is the Beach Town Posters series, a collection of Art Deco travel posters of American beach resorts that refer to the advertising style of the 1920s and 1930s. Railway posters In the early days of steam railways in Britain, the various rail companies advertised their routes and services on simple printed sheets. By the 1850s, with increasing competition and improvements in printing technology, pictorial designs were being incorporated in their advertising posters. The use of graphic artists began to influence the design of the pictorial poster. In 1905, the London and North Western Railway (LNWR) commissioned Norman Wilkinson to produce artwork for a new landscape poster, advertising their rail/steam packet link to Ireland. In 1908, for the Great Northern Railway (GNR), John Hassall produced the famous image of the "Jolly Fisherman" with the "Skegness is so Bracing" slogan. The development of this commercial art form throughout the first half of the 20th century reflected the changes in British society, along with the changing styles of art, architecture and fashion as well as changing patterns of holidaymaking. Event posters Posters advertising events have become common. Any sort of public event, from a rally to a play, may be advertised with posters; a few types of events have become notable for their poster advertisements. Boxing posters Boxing Posters were used in and around the actual venue to advertise the forthcoming fight, date, ticket prices, and usually consisted of pictures of each boxer. Boxing Posters vary in size and vibrancy, but are not usually smaller than 18x22 inches. In the early days, few boxing posters survived the actual event and have thus become a collectible. Concert posters Many concerts, particularly rock concerts, have custom-designed posters that are used for advertisement of the event. These often become collectors items as well. Band/music posters Posters that showcase a person's favorite artist or music group are popular in teenagers' bedrooms, as well as in college dorm rooms and apartments. Many posters have pictures of popular rock bands and artists. Blacklight poster Blacklight posters are designed to have a special effect under a blacklight (ultraviolet light). Pin-up posters Pinup posters, "pinups," or cheesecake posters are pictures of attractive women designed to be displayed, first coming to popularity in the 1920s. The popularity of sexy pin-up girl posters has been erratic in recent decades. Pin-ups such as Betty Grable and Jane Russell were highly popular with soldiers during World War II but much less so during the Vietnam War. The late 1970s and into the beginning of the 1980s were boom years for large posters of television actresses, especially Farrah Fawcett and Cheryl Tiegs. Affirmation posters ]] This refers to decorative posters that are meant to be motivational and inspirational. One popular series has a black background, a scene from nature, and a word such as "Leadership" or "Opportunity." Another version (usually framed and matted) uses a two-image hologram which changes as the viewer walks past. Publications Comic book posters The resurgence of comic book popularity in the 1960s led to the mass production of comic book posters in the 1970s and onward. These posters typically feature popular characters in a variety of action poses. The fact that comic books are a niche market means that a given poster usually has a smaller printing run than other genres of poster. Therefore, older posters may be quite sought after by collectors. Promotional posters are usually distributed folded, whereas retail posters intended for home decoration are rolled. Educational posters ]] Research posters and "poster sessions" Posters are used in academia to promote and explain research work. They are typically shown during conferences, either as a complement to a talk or scientific paper, or as a publication. They are of lesser importance than actual articles, but they can be a good introduction to a new piece of research before the paper is published. They may be considered as grey literature. Poster presentations are often not peer-reviewed, but can instead be submitted, meaning that as many as can fit will be accepted. Classroom posters Posters are a standard feature of classrooms worldwide. A typical school in North America will display a variety, including: advertising tie-ins (e.g. an historical movie relevant to a current topic of study); alphabet and grammar; numeracy and scientific tables; safety and other instructions; artwork and displays by the students. Vintage poster restoration/conservation The backing of posters with fabric dates back to 19th century France, where posters were occasionally glued to linen for reinforcement. This provided some protection, but with the passage of time the paper continued to become brittle and was frequently torn by stress. Modern backing techniques have eliminated this problem by using an acid free paper between the poster and the fabric. The adhesive used is wheat paste treated to inhibit mold growth. The principal reason to fabric-back a poster is to provide support for the paper. It also makes it easier to flatten the folds and to make other repairs. Fabric backing also eliminates the waviness that can occur when the poster is framed. Historic poster artists - Cocorico, ]] * The Beggarstaffs, active 1893–1899 * Róbert Berény (1887–1954) * Gino Boccasile (1901–1952) * Sándor Bortnyik (1893–1976) * Firmin Bouisset (1859–1925) * Leonetto Cappiello (1875–1942) * Jean Carlu (1900–1997) * Adolphe Mouron Cassandre (1901–1968) * Angelo Cesselon (1922–1992) * Jules Chéret (1836–1932) * Paul Colin (1892–1985) * Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec (1864–1901) * Viktor Deni (1893–1946) * Tom Eckersley (1914–1995) * Hans Rudi Erdt (1883-1918) * Boris Efimov (1900–2008) * Jean Michel Folon (1934–2005) * John Gilroy (1898–1985) * Eugène Grasset (1845–1917) * Tadeusz Gronowski (1894–1990) * Albert Guillaume (1873–1942) * Ludwig Hohlwein (1874-1949) * Gustav Klutsis (1895–1938) * Privat Livemont (1861–1936) * Achille Mauzan (1883–1952) * Dmitry Moor (1883–1946) * Alfons Mucha (1860–1939) * Frank Newbould (1887–1951) * Raymond Savignac (1907–2002) * Galina Shubina (1902–1980) * Franciszek Starowieyski (1930-2009) * Théophile Steinlen (1859–1923) * Henryk Tomaszewski (1914-2005) * B.A. Uspensky (1927–2005) * Heinz Traimer (1921-2002) Modern poster artists * Reza Abedini * Beautiful Angle * Michel Bouvet * Syd Brak * Pola Brändle * Echo Chernik * Seymour Chwast * Warren Dayton * Shepard Fairey * Jim Fitzpatrick * Shigeo Fukuda * Jean Michel Folon * André François * Milton Glaser * David Lance Goines * Smear (Cristian Gheorghiu) * Fons Hickmann * Dóra Keresztes * Jan Lenica * Uwe Loesch * Stanley Mouse * István Orosz * Rafal Olbinski * David Plunkert * Favianna Rodrigues * Wieslaw Rosocha * Wiktor Sadowski * Mehdi Saeedi * Jan Sawka * Todd Slater * Théophile Steinlen * Waldemar Świerzy * David Tartakover * Niklaus Troxler * Jefferson Wood See also * The Tennis Girl poster was an iconic image from the late 1970s' * Death to the Brutes, an anti-war anarchist poster printed in France during the Second World War. * Graphic design * Grey literature * Illustrations * Mediascape * Pin-up (disambiguation) * Poster session * Street Poster Art * Swann Galleries References Further reading * Josef Müller-Brockmann: Geschichte des Plakates Phaidon Press 2004, ISBN 978-0714844039 *''New Masters of Poster Design''. John Foster, Rockport Publishers 2008 ISBN 978-1592534340 *''100 Best Posters - NO ART''. Hermann Schmidt Publisher 2006, Fons Hickmann, Niklaus Troxler ISBN 978-3874397032 * Fons Hickmann, Sven Lindhorst-Emme (Hrsg) Anschlag Berlin - Zeitgeistmedium Plakat. Verlag Seltmann+Söhne, Berlin 2015, ISBN 978-3-944721-56-9 * Gosling, Peter. (1999). Scientist's Guide to Poster Presentations. New York: Kluwer. ISBN 978-0-306-46076-0. * King, Emily. (2003). A Century of Movie Posters: From Silent to Art House. Barron's. ISBN 978-0-7641-5599-4. * Noble, Ian. (2002). Up Against the Wall: International Poster Design. Mies, Switzerland: RotoVision. ISBN 978-2-88046-561-2. * Timmers, Margaret. (2003). Power of the Poster. Victoria and Albert Museum. ISBN 978-0-8109-6615-4. * Le Coultre, Martijn F. & Purvis, Alston W, (2002)A Century of Posters, Lund Humphries ISBN 978-0-85331-863-7 * Rennert, Jack, (1990), Posters of the Belle Epoque, Wine Spectator Press, ISBN 978-0-9664202-1-0 * Wrede, Stuart, (1988), The Modern Poster, Little Brown and Company, ISBN 978-0-87070-570-0 * Gold, Laura (1988), Posters, Please ISBN 978-0-9664202-0-3 * Cole, Beverley and Durack, Richard (1992), Railway Posters 1923–1947, Laurence King, ISBN 978-1-85669-014-0 External links * * * Posters from World War I and II – A selection of posters covering subjects such as recruitment and enlisting, saving stamps and munitions, from the UBC Library Digital Collections *World War I and World II Poster Collection - featuring propaganda posters and broadsides from the United States, Western Europe and the Axis powers from the University of Washington Library *circusmuseum.nl Features nearly 8,000 circus posters from 1880 to the present *London Transport posters Over 5,000 posters from the London Transport museum *Posters of the Russian Civil War, 1918-1922 New York Public Library digital collection *USSR posters Ben Perry's Flickr photoset with almost 1500 Soviet propaganda, advertising, theatre and movie posters from 1917-1991 *Psychedelic posters Andrew Olsen's collection of hundreds of psychedelic posters for gigs at The Fillmore and The Avalon Category:Posters Category:Graphic design Category:Communication design Category:Advertising publications by format